


Cutting it close

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, actor!ryan, director!gavin, horror movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is the director of a movie that Ryan is staring in, is it the thought of asking the insanely attractive man out on a date that's so scary or directing a horror movie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting it close

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna know something cool? I have a tumblr that you can submit prompts into, its writingcanbehard.tumblr.com
> 
> Okay, how about this prompt: Freewood AU with famous actor!ryan?As in, during the filming of his newest movie, Ryan's kind of distracted and can't take his eyes off the handsome director!gavin, winking at him every time Gavin's looking at him, etc. And Gavin's very flustered from all this attention, blushing furiously and Ryan thinks it's incredibly cute uwu

"No, no, no, no" chanted the girl limping down the hallway, at the end of the hallway the door slowly began to close, she limped faster towards it to try and catch it before it slammed shut. She moved her shaking hands around the edges of the metallic door looking for anyway she could make it open, she could hear thumping footsteps began to get closer and closer. Whimpering softly she tried harder to open the door, she glanced behind her and spotted a man in a lab coat with heavy boots standing at the end of the hallway with a large cleaver, she turned back to the door and now frantically tried harder to get it open. The man began to walk towards her, his boots stomping hard on the ground, the footsteps stopped dead behind her. The girl turned to see the man towering over her, 

"Sorry I just need the spare parts" said the man swinging the cleaver down, she screamed feeling the cleaver stop an inch before her neck. 

"And cut!" yelled a voice, a gentle murmuring of voices soon began to fill the air. Ryan offered his hand to Lindsay who rolled her eyes and stood up with help,

"Jeez Ryan, cutting it a bit close there, it was like an inch away from my neck" complained Lindsay with a grin,

"Cutting it, that's good, but don't worry it's only plastic" said Ryan,

"Still going to hurt" said the redhead. 

"I'll send flowers" countered Ryan rolling his eyes,

"How's the crush going?" asked Lindsay,

"A lot of flirting that is going no where" responded the actor with a sigh,

"Maybe you just have to be straightforward... Or gay foreword, I'm not sure how being straight about it will help" said Lindsay,

"Ray decided I should kiss him and say no homo" replied Ryan,

"Isn't that the wolfman who is dating the vampire?" asked Lindsay. 

"That would be the one" said Ryan,

"I wonder if that's how he got him" pondered Lindsay,

"I wouldn't be surprised, do me a favour?"asked Ryan,

"Of course" said Lindsay,

"Just move a bit this way, do you see him?" questioned the older man,

"The British director dude?" responded Lindsay,

"Gavin" said Ryan.

"Wow you almost sighed that" said Lindsay,

"Do you see him?" asked Ryan rolling his eyes,

"Yeah yeah" said the redhead,

"Okay, is he staring?" questioned Ryan,

"Oh big time" said Lindsay,

"Talking to someone?" asked Ryan,

"Yep" replied Lindsay.

"Good, in about seven seconds I bet he is going to be asked if he is listening to the person he is talking to" said Ryan, Lindsay watched the directors head snap back to the person he was talking to, he shook his head and nodded, despite being told off it took him a few seconds for his eyes to wander back to Ryan.

"Holy shit" said Lindsay,

"That's a really good sign right?" asked Ryan nervously,

"Oh big time" replied the redhead, she watched as the actor visibly relaxed.

"Now watch this, I'll wink at him" said Ryan turning to meet Gavins eyes, the director looked back towards the person that he was talking to, Ryan waited till the directors meet his again and winked at him. Gavin open his mouth and closed it again, he stared at the ground flustered.

"I think he’s mocking me” said Gavin,

“What?” asked Michael,

“The Ryan guy, I think he’s mocking me” said the Brit, Michael glanced over his shoulder and spotted Lindsay and Ryan chatting with the redhead occasionally looking over to them.

“Is that why you haven't been paying attention?” asked Michael, Gavin blushed even more.

“M-maybe” stuttered Gavin,

“Oh my god, hey Haywood, come here” said Michael turning towards Ryan.

“Michael, what are you doing?” demanded Gavin,

“Helping” said Michael,

“Hey, what's up?” asked Ryan,

“We were thinking of doing the scene a bit different” said Michael.

“Sure, what were you thinking of?” asked the older man with a grin,

“Gavin” prompted Michael,

“Oh, uhh, maybe moving a bit slower, if its too long in post production then we can just cut it down a bit”

“We can do one more take then we take lunch” said Michael staring at Gavin trying to get him to ask him out, oh bloody bitch.

“Yeah, yes, it is” stuttered Gavin, his assistant director rolled his eyes and walked away,

“I’ll mention it to everyone” said Michael heading to his chair, the Brit gave an awkward smile to Ryan who was almost staring down at him smirking, he had come up with some idea of their costumes but he never imagined it was going to be so terrifying.

“Sooooo” said Gavin,

“Yes?” asked Ryan,

“I was just wondering…” said Gavin,

“Wondering” said Ryan,

“If you and I” said the Brit slowly.

“Yes?” asked Ryan, christ, he was making this hard, maybe a poor choice of words.

“We could maybe go and ge-” said Gavin,

“ALRIGHT GUYS LETS TRY IT ONE MORE TIME” said Michael into the megaphone, Gavin and Ryan winced at the noise, the older man looked back to Lindsay.

“Sorry, we’ll talk after” said Ryan,

“But.. I…” began Gavin,

“After” repeated Ryan with determination,

“Bollocks” muttered Gavin under his breathe. As he headed back to the camera he gave Michael a small slap on his arm for interrupting them, when he looked back over to Ryan who was waiting around the corner for his cue he couldn’t help but smile. Michael called action and when it was Ryan's turn he watched his every step walking backwards along with the camera, his steps became smaller as they reached where Lindsay was trying to get through the door. For some reason his mind told him to keep moving, he hit something hard and fell back into a box of bubble wrap, he winced as the noise was picked up on the boom mic. There was a beat of silence, Ryan and Lindsay had frozen, Michael rolled his eyes and held the megaphone up.

“Take lunch guys” said Michael, the cameras were stopped and everyone began to move away while laughing to themselves, Gavin sighed and leant his head with his eyes closed back not caring about moving.

“Need a hand?” asked a voice, he opened his eyes to see Ryan holding out his hand.

“So how bout that coffee you we were going to grab?” asked Ryan, Gavin took the actors hand and was lifted up into his arms, he blushed as he took a step back.

“That’d be top” said Gavin walking with Ryan to the exit,

“So did we actually need to do that scene?” asked Ryan,

“God no, you nailed it the first time” replied Gavin,

“Then why?” questioned the older man.

“More of a chance to stare at you” said Gavin with a smirk, Ryan scoffed and shook his head, the Brit blushed and smiled. Ryan took a moment before taking Gavins hand, the director looked at his hand then up at Ryan, he laughed and said nothing. 

“Oh fucking finally!” said a voice, their heads snapped towards Michael who held up a megaphone with a grin on his face. Both Ryan and Gavin glanced away blushing, the Brit stared up at Ryan,

“So coffee?” stuttered Gavin, the actor leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek,

“Yeah coffee” replied Ryan.

**Author's Note:**

> Another cool thing is originally I started to write this for Burnwood cause I had the idea of a horror movie and it was a halloween themed prompt and then someone sent this in


End file.
